A ball grid array (BGA) package is a structure of a semiconductor package including a semiconductor chip such as a large scale integration (LSI).
Related arts are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-291432, No. 7-202378, No. 2001-44326, or No. 2008-135650.